


anything could happen

by mia_wallace



Category: Doctor Who, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Doctor Who AU, I'm not sorry, M/M, Steve is still Captain America, this is what happens when I can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_wallace/pseuds/mia_wallace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt "companion". When Steve Rogers agreed to explore all of time and space with the Doctor, he didn't think he'd be fighting crazy homicidal robots with a very nasty grudge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anything could happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schach/gifts).



"You know, when I said yes to coming along with you, I didn't think we'd be doing this" Steve says bashing Dalek after Dalek with his shield, thankful that he brought it along. He steps, turns, bashing another and down it goes. It's cries of "exterminate, exterminate" fading out. 

"Occupational hazard. I'll be sure to put it in the job description next time" the Doctor, _Tony_ says using his sonic screwdriver to take down another screaming Dalek. 

"Good idea!" Steve yells throwing his shield, knocking a line of Dalek's down and creating a path. Steve grabs Tony's hand and pulls him through the path towards the TARDIS. 

"Seems you have history with these guys" he says running side by side with the Doctor, shield at the ready incase those crazy robots show up in their path. 

"Oh we go way back. But no matter how many times I kill these suckers or erase their memory of me, they just keep showing up!" Tony says aggravated beyond belief. Can't he enjoy some space travel with his boyfriend without something or someone trying to kill him? Is that just too much to ask! 

"After we're done here," down a Dalek goes thanks to his shield "we should go on a vacation. Somewhere with a beach and humans." he steps, bashes another and turns coming face to face with Tony. 

Wonderful, crazy Tony who travels time and space in a blue police box. Who has robots he made rolling around and causing messes. DUM-E, U and Butterfingers who Tony loves with all his heart no matter how many times he threatens to kill them. Who goes on and on about science stuff that Steve can't even begin to understand. Who years bow ties and suspenders and fezzes, flashy suits with beat up converses. Tony, who he without a doubt in the world loves with all his heart. 

"How about Hawaii?" Tony says as they stumble into the TARDIS, Jarvis' voice greeting them and Tony slams the door and locks it. 

"Sounds perfect" Steve says bending down and kissing his mad man with a bright blue box.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write a Doctor Who au, it would be stupid not to. I'm so sorry if it's horrible.


End file.
